1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display apparatus and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently developed is a flat panel display apparatus in which pixels including self-emitting elements such as organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”) are arranged in a matrix.
It is known that a self-light-emitting element (hereinafter also referred to as a “light-emitting element”) such as an OLED deteriorates in proportion to a luminance and a light-emitting time thereof. Since an image displayed on a display apparatus is not uniform, OLEDs deteriorate differently from each other. A light-emitting element that displays a high-luminance color such as white tends to easily deteriorate compared to a light-emitting element that displays a low-luminance color such as black, for example.
When the deterioration of a light-emitting element is in progress, the luminance of the light-emitting element tends to become lower than that of a light-emitting element that deteriorates relatively more slowly. As a result, for example, when a uniform color is displayed after a certain pattern is displayed for a long time, the pattern may remain to be visually recognized. Such a phenomenon is generally known as “image sticking (or burn-in)”.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-524090 (Patent Document 1) discloses an exemplary technology for reducing a luminance difference between pixels due to the deterioration of the pixels. That is, according to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a part of the light from a light-emitting element is received by a photodiode as part of a pixel circuit, and the amount of current supplied to the light-emitting element is controlled on the basis of a result of the reception of light, thereby compensating for luminance deterioration of the light-emitting element.
For another example, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-506307 (Patent Document 2), a part of the light from a light-emitting element is received by a photodiode as part of a pixel circuit, and a light-emitting time (duty ratio) of the light-emitting element is controlled on the basis of a result of the reception of light, thereby compensating for luminance deterioration of the light-emitting element.